Some electronic devices may be removably attached to a user. For example, a portable electronic device such as a smart watch can be attached to a user's wrist by joining free ends of a watch band together.
Some watch bands include a two-part clasp such as a tang-type buckling clasp or a snap-fit clasp. Other watch bands include a one-piece clasp (e.g., folding clasp) or an elasticated band. In many cases, these and other conventional watch bands may uncomfortably catch, pinch, and/or pull a user's hair or skin during use, attachment, or detachment. Moreover, conventional watch bands often require multiple steps and/or dexterity to attach or to detach from a user's wrist. A user may ignore these and other disadvantages of conventional watch bands since traditional wristwatches are typically removed and reattached relatively infrequently. However, the same user may be aggravated or inconvenienced with the task of regularly attaching and detaching a smart watch, or other portable electronic device, that may require regular recharging of internal batteries and/or regular connection to a data port of a separate electronic device.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for a watch band suitable for rapid, comfortable, and convenient attachment and detachment from a user's wrist.